


Conceding

by chiarashi



Series: Conceding [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarashi/pseuds/chiarashi
Summary: 黑兄弟年上，原作向BE





	Conceding

莱姆斯写信来邀请他去共度圣诞节，并且信誓旦旦的保证他的房子施了各种保护咒语，不会有人发现他的造访。  
西里斯最终确认他在逃犯的身份不会给他的朋友带来麻烦以后答应了这个邀请。另一方面，哈利现在安全的在霍格沃茨，因为圣诞晚会而开心，等着他的有他的朋友，晚宴，丰盛的食物和漂亮的姑娘，而这个圣诞节西里斯是不被需要的。  
西里斯坐在莱姆斯家的壁炉前。屋子很小很简陋，但是在莱姆斯尽力的装扮下既明亮又温暖，再加上美味的晚餐和酒，以及哼着小曲的莱姆斯，这里几乎像是一个家了。  
然而这里不是他的家，甚至连莱姆斯也只把这里当做一个落脚点。西里斯想着他上一次过圣诞节是是什么时候，他能记起詹姆和莉莉还都在世的时候，他们总是邀请西里斯，还有莱姆斯——哦，还有彼得——到他们的家里去。他曾经觉得他可以一直把那里当做家，然而詹姆和莉莉都死了。  
而之前西里斯一直在霍格沃茨度过圣诞节，尤其是他和父母的争吵爆发得越来越频繁，越来越炽烈之后，他当然不愿意与父母共度圣诞，当然还有叛徒雷古勒斯，他永远不会忘记弟弟手臂上那个恶心的印记——他那么软弱，从小都是那么软弱，他怎么会加入食死徒，他怎么敢——  
西里斯喝了一大口火焰威士忌，坐在对面的莱姆斯轻轻的笑了：“你想到了雷古勒斯？就算过了这么多年，只有想到他你的表情才这么的——”莱姆斯停顿了一下，好像在斟酌用词，“丰富多彩。”  
西里斯的表情几乎算的上是嫌恶：“我只是认为，偷偷的找个地方隐姓埋名的藏起来的确很适合他——起码他做的很成功不是吗？我在阿兹卡班没见到他，作为食死徒的残党，他已经算幸运了。”  
莱姆斯的微笑迅速的消失了，他震惊的抬起头来：“西里斯，你——你不知道吗？”  
“知道什么——怎么了？”  
莱姆斯犹豫了一下，才有点艰难的开口：“雷古勒斯——雷古勒斯已经——死了——”  
西里斯摇晃了一下，手中的火焰威士忌从高脚杯里洒出来，溅到了袍子上，但是他好像对此毫无知觉：“傲罗不可能使用不可饶恕咒——”  
“不是的，西里斯，不是的——是伏地魔——阿不思猜测，雷古勒斯想要退出食死徒，所以他被杀害了——也许他的立场发生了变化——”  
西里斯觉得他开始头晕，也许他喝了太多的酒，莱姆斯模糊的脸在他面前晃动着：“西里斯，你还好吗？对不起，我不该提到雷古勒斯的。”  
西里斯软弱无力的挥了一下手：“不是你的错——我本来应该知道的——”  
“是贝拉特里克斯莱斯特兰奇被审讯的时候说的，她没有说出具体时间，不过至少是十四年，也许是十五年以前。”

西里斯不知道他是怎么离开莱姆斯的房子的，他好好的向他道别了吗，他向他祝贺了圣诞快乐吗？他只记得自己钻进壁炉，旋转的时候吸进的烟灰呛得他呼吸困难，他跌落在自己家厨房地板上的时候，拼命的咳嗽着，咳得眼泪都流出来了。他甚至没力气走回卧室去，也许冰冷的地板会让他清醒的快一点。  
十五年这个数字深深的刺痛着西里斯，他想到十五年前他在做着凤凰社的工作，他曾发誓如果与食死徒的对决中遭遇到雷古勒斯一定要——一定要怎么样呢，杀死他吗？还是把他投入阿兹卡班——没人知道他曾经多么庆幸一次都没有遇到雷古勒斯，而他也早忘了自己曾经有过的小小私心，现在他为什么会想起来，现在他知道了他为什么从来没有遇到过雷古勒斯。  
十五年前雷古勒斯才十八岁，西里斯可以毫不费力的想象出十八岁的雷古勒斯的样子，因为他最后一次见到弟弟的时候雷古勒斯就是十八岁，那时候他那么恨他，甚至连多看一眼都不愿意。他偶尔想象过雷古勒斯现在会是什么样子，雷古勒斯会再长高一点，比在学校里面的时候结实一点，不再是那么瘦削，也许他再见到这样的雷古勒斯也不会认出来，反正雷古勒斯也不会认出在阿兹卡班饱受折磨的自己，他们就可以继续不必互相多看一眼。然而雷古勒斯没有长成他想象中的样子，雷古勒斯没有时间长成他想象中的样子了。雷古勒斯死的时候才十八岁，他的小弟弟在他不知道的时候死在了他的前面，死在了他不知道的地方，他是遭受了钻心咒的折磨以后被杀害的吗，还是直接被阿瓦达索命咒击中了？ 他曾经目睹过那么多次食死徒的残忍，而他无法忍受甚至是想象一下那些残酷的手段加诸于他年幼的雷古勒斯身上。  
这太讽刺了。在阿兹卡班的十二年，西里斯只能用仇恨勉强保持理智，对伏地魔，对彼得，对自己，还有对雷古勒斯。虽然雷古勒斯与他身陷囹圄毫无关系，却是他最不能容忍的背叛，他们曾经是那么亲密的一对兄弟，最终他却抛弃了所有美好的回忆，除了为了活下来，似乎还有一个另外的，但是他已经不记得的理由，他用了他生命的一半时间憎恨雷古勒斯。他用这种恨意支持了那么久，依靠着它在阿兹卡班艰难的活了下来。现在他才知道他的仇恨原来完全没有意义，而如今他的原谅与悲痛也完全没有意义。  
西里斯还记得雷古勒斯唯一一次的来访，在西里斯七年级开始以前的暑假，偷偷的从家里溜出来的雷古勒斯在他这里作了短暂的逗留。当时他们之间裂痕已深，西里斯早已经记不起他们说了些什么。就在那个暑假他知道了雷古勒斯加入食死徒的消息，他大怒之下烧掉了给雷古勒斯准备的生日礼物，烧掉了跟雷古勒斯有关的一切东西。整个七年级他们都形同陌路，他不知道那一年圣诞节雷古勒斯寄来的卡片是想挽回些什么，随着卡片上雷古勒斯的名字化为灰烬，他再也没有想过这个问题。  
第二年的圣诞节西里斯没有从雷古勒斯那里收到任何礼物甚至是消息，当时他并不在乎，那一年他跟朋友们一起热闹的庆祝了节日，忘了那是他度过的第一个跟雷古勒斯完全没有关系的圣诞节。  
那也是雷古勒斯度过的第一个没有西里斯的圣诞节，他不知道那是雷古勒斯生命中最后的一个圣诞节。

END


End file.
